selenafandomcom-20200214-history
Discography
The discography of Mexican-American singer Selena consists of her entire singing career, starting from seven independent studio albums on Freddie Records. Selena's first "Freddie Records" album was Selena Y Los Dinos, from which three singles were released: "Se Acabo Aquel Amor", "Ya Se Va", and "Tres Veces No". Selena's first album sold 50,000 copies but the album itself sold more than 225,000 copies worldwide. In 1984, Selena moved on to Cara Records. Like Selena's first record label, "Cara Records" was a small Texas-based record company. For Cara Records, Selena's father Abraham Quintanilla Jr., collaborated on ten singles, some of which were previously recorded by other artists. Cara Records did not accept the entire recordings which the company argued about legal rights towards the songs. The label then dropped Selena who at the time was with her family group called "Selena y Los Dinos" from the company. In late 1985, Selena's second album in which she recorded was officially released under the title "The New Girl in Town", despite legal actions. Selena's luck changed dramatically when the band singed to GP Records president "Manny Guerra" was in charged for the promotion. Selena's 1986 album Alpha hit stores and became known as Selena's official first debut album; hint the name "Alpha" which means "First" or "A" in the Greek alphabet. Selena seeks success became Texas news when the band released the three most demanding and most airplay songs. Dame Un Beso, a song written by Selena's brother AB Quintanilla III became the first single, he would later received an award for his work later that same year during the Tejano Music Awards. Con Esta Copa which was originally recorded by Selena's fathers band "Los Dinos" back in the 1960s. The track would showcase Selena to win her first award for "Female Vocalist of The Year" during the Tejano Music Awards in 1986, she would then begin to win the award for 9 consecutive times. Dame tu amor was a DJ copy promotional single. The track it self wasn't officially a single but soon after Selena's death it charted on Billboard Hot Ringtones it's peak was at #31[1], and the song also charted on Billboard Hot Latin Songs it charted on #6[2] in 1996. Selena's fourth independent album called "Muñequito de Trapo" which released three singles, helped the band to begin releasing two solid studio albums per year. A Million To One was a cover song by The Five Satins and most notable Jimmy Charles in the 1960s. The song it self was featured on both the vinyl and cassette as a double album, the original press was seen as Munequito de Trapo/A Million to One. The song "Muñequito De Trapo was also written by Selena's brother, the song was also showcased throughout Selena's contract with GP Records; she would sing the song in every concert until 1990. "Enamorada De Tí" was inspired by Selena to record the song with a more Tejano sound. The sounds included were "German Folk" and "Jazz" which blended into the basic Tejano sound. In 1987, Selena released her fifth album And the Winner Is... which was originally aimed for the bigger record companies and it showcased ten songs. Only four songs were released. In 1988, Preciosa the album of Selena's nickname[3] was released and along five singles were promotionally released. In the same year Selena released Dulce Amor which became the singer's last album from GP Records and the album it self released five singles. Jose Behar who founded EMI Latin singed Selena as the very first artist. The self-titled album Selena was aimed as a solo act to boost Selena's fan based to begin her start for a crossover album. In 1990, Ven Conmigo was released and so did 8 out of 10 tracks that were promotionally released as singles. The album was certified as Gold, the first Tejano album to do so[4]. In 1992, Selena released Entre A Mi Mundo. The album included four #1 singles that charted on Billboard Top Latin Songs, and Regional Mexican Albums[5]. In 1993, Selena Live! was released and quickly won Grammy Award for Best Mexican/Mexican-American Album. In 1994, Amor Prohibido which was the last release during the life of Selena became the best selling Latin album of all time, the album sold 5,000,000 copies the first year and sold more than 22,000,000 copies world wide, The album produced four number-one singles (one posthumous) on the Billboard Hot Latin Tracks chart, the only Spanish album by a female to achieve this feat. The album was certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA[6]. This album became the starting point in Selena's whole career; she began to work on her first major English Language album. Sadly this Latina was killed before she finished the album that was going to make her a household name and the album that was going to take Selena's music career a whole step further internationally. In 1995, Selena's first (overall second) posthumous album Dreaming of You was released just only several months of the singer's tragic death[7]. The album sold 175,000 copies the very first day it would later top 6,000,000 in that year[8]. The singles Dreaming of You, I Could Fall in Love, and I'm Getting Used To You helped Selena's name sweep across the world[9]. The album was released in more than 39 countries including Japan[10], Taiwan[11], Germany, Australia, Canada[12], Korea[13] and Egypt the seven countries that released the album in different titles as a sampler, and as promotional singles. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_discography&action=edit&section=1 edit Albums http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_discography&action=edit&section=2 edit Independent http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_discography&action=edit&section=3 edit EMI http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_discography&action=edit&section=4 edit Posthumous http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_discography&action=edit&section=5 edit Compilations http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_discography&action=edit&section=6 edit Posthumous http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_discography&action=edit&section=7 edit Singles